The field of the invention relates generally to data communications, and more specifically, to a system and method of managing fleet operations data.
At least some known systems for communicating between a fleet of vehicles and a fleet operator provide only intermittent periods of communication or communication at data speeds that are not optimized for the location of the vehicles or the vehicles' current mode of operation. Typically, fleet communications systems rely on a single communication path for each vehicle mode of operation or phase of travel. Such systems may not be able to communicate all data available for transmission when the communication path is available and may not incorporate provisions for the adaptation and reconfiguration of data sources in response to available communications channels. Consequently, data may be lost or not timely transmitted to the fleet operator for appropriate action based on the data to be initiated.